Dante Tokusatsu Adventures: Karaoke Kitta!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The heroes sing Toku-Kara songs


Dante Tokusatsu Adventures: Karaoke Kitaaaaa!

_**Bold Italics: **_Song lyrics

It cuts to Zim readying to sing Dai Sentai Goggle V

Others: _**Goggle V Go-Go Goggle V go-go!**_

Zim_**: Tachiagare! Tachiagare!**_

_**Heiwa no shisha-tachi yo**_

_**Hashire tobe! Hashire tobe!**_

_**Ai no senshi-tachi yo**_

_**Aisuru kuni o mamoru tame ni**_

_**Goggle Robot de hasshin da**_

_**(Goggle Go!) Goggle Red, Goggle Black**_

_**Blue, Yellow and Pink**_

_**Furikazase Chikyuu ken**_

_**Sukuramu kunde**_

_**Mezame yo (Mezame yo)**_

_**Wakaki shishi-tachi yo (shishi-tachi yo)**_

_**Aa Dai Sentai Goggle Five!**_

All: _**Dai da da da da da ya**_

_**Dai da da da da daa**_

_**Dai da da da da da ya**_

_**Dai dai da ya da da**_

Others: **Goggle V Go-Go! Goggle V Go-Go!**

Zim:_** Maiagare! Maiagare!**_

_**Mirai no shisha-tachi yo**_

_**Sorakakero! Sorakakero!**_

_**Ai no senshi-tachi yo**_

_**Aisuru tomo o mamoru tame ni**_

_**Go go change de shutsugeki da**_

_**(Goggle Go!) Goggle Red, Goggle Black**_

_**Blue, Yellow and Pink**_

_**Hissatsu Waza da ginga kiri Chikaraawase**_

_**Mezame yo (Mezame yo)**_

_**Wakaki shishi-tachi yo (shishi-tachi yo)**_

_**Aa Dai Sentai Goggle Five!**_

_**Goggle Red, Goggle Black**_

_**Blue, Yellow and Pink**_

_**Hissatsu Waza da ginga kiri Chikaraawase**_

_**Mezame yo (Mezame yo)**_

_**wakaki shishi-tachi yo (shishi-tachi yo)**_

_**Aa Dai Sentai Goggle Five!**_

Then it cuts the Z-Fighters getting ready to sing Black Rock Shooter

Al:_** BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**doko he itta no?**_

_**kikoemasu ka?**_

_Dante and Danta: __**ato dore dake sakebeba ii no darou**_

_**Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou**_

_**mou yamete watashi ha mou hashirenai**_

_**itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru**_

_**Goku: makka de akari mo nai**_

_**kuzurekaketa kono michi de**_

_**aru hazu mo nai ano toki no**_

_**kibou ga mieta ki ga shita**_

_**Breez: doushite**_

_**BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**natsukashii kioku**_

_**With Edd: tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo**_

_**Edd: BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**demo ugokenai yo**_

_**Krillin yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo**_

_**mou ichido dake hashiru kara**_

_**River and Sonic: kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku**_

_**watashi no namae wo yonde**_

_**yoake wo idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori**_

_**ato mou ippo todokanai**_

_**Dante: koraeta namida ga afuresou nano**_

_**ima shita wo mukanaide**_

_**tomatteshimau**_

_**mirai wo ikiteitainda**_

_**wakatta no omoidashite**_

_**tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no**_

_**Goku: Sou yo**_

_**Goku: BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**yasashii nioi**_

_**itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba**_

_**All: BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**ugoite kono ashi!**_

_**sekai wo koete**_

_**saisho kara wakatteita**_

_**koko ni iru koto wo**_

_**watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga**_

_**hi wo tomoshite**_

_**mou nigenai yo**_

_**BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**hitori janai yo**_

_**koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai**_

_**BURAKKU ROKKU SHU-TA-**_

_**miteitekureru**_

_**ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari**_

_**Dante: wasuresou ni nattara kono uta wo**_

_**All: utau no**_

Then Girakaka stood on stage to sing Black Paper Moon

Girakaka: _**I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow**_

_**iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night**_

_**Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo**_

_**sono me ni utsuseru kara**_

_**See you in your dreams Yeah Baby**_

_**kowai yume dato shitemo**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**_

_**Kazaritsuketa Black Paper Moon**_

_**Shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am**_

_**Forever with your soul**_

_**Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni**_

_**Amai shinku no JAMU mo**_

_**Otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji**_

_**Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo**_

_**sono te ni tsukameru kara**_

_**madowasarenai de**_

_**dare ni mo kowasenai**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien**_

_**sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear**_

_**doko ni ite mo**_

_**karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte**_

_**dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru**_

_**soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi**_

_**yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki**_

_**miagete hoshii**_

_**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai**_

_**kimi ha hitori janai**_

_**When you're lost here I am**_

_**Forever with your soul**_

_**tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara**_

Then Dante got on stage to sing Double-Action Sword Form with Goku

_**Goku: Kobore ochiru suna no you ni Dare mo toki tome rare nai**_

_**Dante: Sono sadame okasu mono Boku ga Ore ga Keshi te miseru Kanarazu**_

_**Goku: Jibun no naka dareka ga Sawagidasou to shi te iru**_

_**Dante: Ore no toki wo matteru Seigyo deki nai shoudou**_

_**Goku: Right now Me wo somuke tara… Rekishi ga kuzure te ku**_

_**Kaze sae mo saken de iru Mezameyo atsuku**_

_**Dante: Dare mo shira nai jikuu Kakenuke te yuku hikari**_

_**Goku: Get Ready (Omae ga) Time to change (Kimeru) Kono sekai no yukue wo**_

_**Both: Futatsu no koe kasa naru toki Dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru**_

_**Ugoki dasou ze Double-Action Ima to Mirai Hitotsu ni naru shunkan**_

_**Goku: Mayou hima wa nai wa de Tatakai wa me no mae da ze**_

_**Dante: Kokoro unazuka naku cha Dashikire nai yo yuuki wa**_

_**Goku: Right time Nani ka ga kawaru… Tomadoi wo sutesare**_

_**Kurayami hirogaru mae ni Tachiagare, ima**_

_**Dante: Toki to toki no hazama de Shizuka ni hajimaru tabi**_

_**Goku: Just stand up (Boku ga) Time to change (Mamoru) Kono sakai no kioku wo**_

_**Both: Futatsu no koe kasa naru toki Sono tsuyosa tome rare nai**_

_**Hashiridasou ze Double-Action Kokoro Chikara Hitotsu ni naru kiseki wo…**_

_**Kako wo kowasu koto nado Dare ni mo yurusa re nai**_

_**Jibun jishin sonzai Uba wareru sono mae ni**_

_**[Instrumental]**_

_**Goku and Dante: Futatsu no koe kasa naru toki Dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru**_

_**Ugokidasou ze Double-Action Ima to Mirai Hitotsu ni**_

_**Goku: Kono chikara tokihanatsu toki Kono jikuu akaku someru**_

_**Hade ni iku ze Do the action Ugokidase ba Climax**_

_**Dante: Kobore ochiru suna no you ni Dare mo toki tome rare nai**_

_**Goku and Dante: Sono sadame okasu mono Boku ga Ore ga Keshi te miseru Kanarazu**_

"Ore, Sanjou!" they shout as they Posed and Leo got on stage to sing Double Action Strike form Teddy solo

Leokaka: _**Mirai ni iru Ore ga mireba**_

_**Ima no jibun wa tabun**_

_**Kangaenashi Tada mujaki**_

_**Oroka ni mieru kamo…**_

_**Right now Te ni shiteru mono**_

_**Sore wa kakegaenai mono**_

_**Dakedo hito wa itsu datte**_

_**Furikaeru made kizukanai**_

_**Sorezore ni musubareta**_

_**Ima Kanjinakya kizuna**_

_**Soko ni aru mono zenbu ga kiseki kamo shirenai**_

_**Koboreochiru suna no you ni**_

_**Kono te kara Kieru mae ni**_

_**Ugokidasou ze Double-Action**_

_**"Ore ga" "Watashi ga" futari de tatakau toki**_

_**Maki modoshi wa dekinai koto**_

_**Shitteru nara kitto**_

_**Sakiokuri mo Dekinai to**_

_**Kizukanakya ikenai**_

_**Right now Omoi tsutaete**_

_**Doko ni aru? "Itsuka" nante**_

_**Dakedo hito wa utagai mo**_

_**Shinai kara koukai suru**_

_**Unmei ga yon de iru**_

_**Hanarenai to shinjiru**_

_**Mirai Isogu yori saki ni "ima" wo mamori tsuzuke**_

_**Futatsu no koe Kasanaru toki**_

_**Saikou ni tsuyoku nareru**_

_**Zutto zutto Double-Action**_

_**"Kimochi" "Futari" dare ni mo tomerarenai**_

_**Itsu demo minus kara start**_

_**Sore wo plus ni kaeru**_

_**Sonna deai ga kitto**_

_**Dare no mune ni mo aru hazu… sa**_

_**Koboreochiru suna no you ni**_

_**Kono te kara Kieru mae ni**_

_**Ugokidasou ze Double-Action**_

_**"Ore ga" "Watashi ga" futari de**_

_**Futatsu no koe Kasanaru toki**_

_**Saikou ni tsuyoku nareru**_

_**Zutto zutto Double-Action**_

_**"Kimochi" "Futari" dare ni mo Tomerarenai**_

At the end they walk out of the Hero Getter


End file.
